kronikizlafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
The Tailor of Enbizaka
The Tailor of Enbizaka- piosenka zaprezentowana przez Akuno-P, 7 grudnia 2009. Reprezentuje zazdrość w Serii Siedem Grzechów Głównych. Fabuła Piosenka ma miejsce w mieście Enbizaka, Jakoku. Pracuje tam krawcowa, Kayo Sudou. Największym jej problemem jest to, że jej ,,ukochany" nigdy nie wraca do ,,domu". Pewnego dnia, Kayo widzi swoją ,,miłość" spacerującego z kobietą w czerwonym kimonie. Zauważa, że są sobie bliscy. Różowo włosa staje się zazdrosna. Później dostosowuje kimona płacząc. W inny dzień znowu zauważa swojego ,,kochanka" z dziewczyną z zielonym obi, jednocześnie obserwując jej strój. Następnie dostosowuje obi, ponownie płacząc. Później zauważa swojego ,,wybranka" kupującego dla dziewczynki żółtą spinkę. Jest tym bardzo wstrząśnienia. Krawcowa pracuje do późna, zauważając, ze jej nożyce zmieniły kolor. Kończąc swe zadanie idzie spotkać swą miłość, ubrana w kimono, obi i spinkę, myśląc, ze w ten sposób będzie dla niego najpiękniejsza. Po jakimś czasie Kayo opowiada, że całe miasto jest w chaosie, przez zabójstwo czteroosobowej rodziny. Mówi również, że jej kochanek potraktował ją okropnie, bo jak obcą. Ponownie komentując kolor nożyc, kontynuuje pracy. Kompozycja Do piosenki został użyty Megurine Luka VOCALOID2 voicebank. Instrumenty wykorzystane to: pianino, bębny, dzwonki, akordeon, syntezator skrzypce i gitara basowa. Utwór składa się również z tradycyjnej japońskiej muzyki i regionalnych instrumentów: sanshin, biwa i fue. Piosenka rozpoczyna się krótkim intro które zaczyna się od 0.10,a kończy na 0.28. Następnie można usłyszeć dwa wersy, przypominających poprzednio w zakresie od 0.29 do 0.44. Później pojawia się pierwszy chór występujący 1.00 - 1.17. Po pierwszym refrenie przypomina łącznika intro. W piosence wykorzystane zostały intro, wiersze, łącznik i parę razy refreny. Mają alternatywną długość pomiędzy 4.13 a 4.55. Utwór kończy się odmianą intra. Powiązane piosenki Seven Crimes and Punishments Obsesja Kayo na punkcie jej ukochanego została pokazana w Seven Crimes and Punishments. Ubrana została także w strój, który nosiła podczas morderstw. The Weathered Head at Onigashima The Weathered Head at Onigashima opowiada o szczegółach wspomnień mnicha Gakusha, który dowiedział się o makabrycznej historii morderstw Kayo. Widział także jej odciętą głowę. Albumy EVILS_FOREST_album.png|Evils Forest|link=Evils Forest Cover2.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom 480px-SSPcover.png|Seven Crimes and Punishments |link=Seven Crimes and Punishments Ciekawostki Koncept i pochodzenie *Melodia piosenki i Enbizaka są hołdem dla Edo Japonii. * 艶美 (enbi) i 坂 (zaka) oznaczają kolejno ,,piękno" i ,,wzgórze" , są odniesieniem do Kayo, którą wyróżnia piękno, ale jest niestabilna psychicznie oraz ma przekrzywioną perspektywę. * Angielska nazwa piosenki "Leviathan slope" (''Wzgórze Lewiatana) ''jest odniesieniem do Leviatana, demona zazdrości, a za to jest powiązaniem do skłonności Kayo do grzechu. Termin ,,slope" ukazuje grę słowną dla Enbizaka i powyższego znaczenia. * Kayo pytająca swoją ,,miłość" przed zabójstwem, czy jest piękna, prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do legendy o Kuchisake-onna, duchu kobiety, który zadaje to samo pytanie ofiarom, zanim je zabija. Inne * W PV nożyce Kayo różnią się formą i wyglądem, począwszy od zwykłych do wyspecjalizowanych japońskich nożyc krawieckich. * Podobnie jak inne utwory z serii Siedem Grzechów Głównych, PV piosenki zaczyna się od słów "さあ" ( Saa ). * Podczas końca PV, imię Kai'a Miroku, reprezentowanego przez Kaito, pokryte jest czerwienią, najprawdopodobniej krwią. Galeria 8260813_m.jpg|Cienie Kayo i jej ,,ukochanego" tworzące nożyczki 500px-Smile.png|Kayo oraz jej ,,kochanek" z drugą z ,,pań" Kayo_con_el_kimono_y_el_obi.png|Kayo tnie kwiaty dostosowując je do czerwonego kimona i zielonego obi Redkimono.jpg|Kobieta w czerwonym kimono 640px-Green_sash.jpg|Dziewczyna ze zielonym obi Yellow_hairpin.jpg|Dziewczynka ze żółtą spinką 640px-Finished!.jpg|Kayo przygotowująca się do spotkania ,,ukochanego" 639px-Dress.png|Kayo spotyka swoją ,miłość" oraz pyta czy nie wygląda pięknie 640px-He_died_in_Envy.png|Kayo krótko po zabiciu ,,ukochanego" 640px-Blood.png|Kayo ze zakrwawionymi nożyczkami 640px-Kayounused.png|Jedna z nieużytych ilustracji do PV piosenki 640px-Tailor_Shop_on_Enbizaka.jpg|Kolaż ze ilustracjami Yoiyami Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Seria Siedem Grzechów Głównych Kategoria:The Tailor of Enbizaka Kategoria:Jakoku Kategoria:Zazdrość Kategoria:Kanon